High Feet in High Places
by CaptainSwanHerondale
Summary: When Clary Fray, top dancer for The Masked Companies, mother gets into a car crash because of her, she drops out of dancing for good. Luke, her now official legal guardian, moves her back to New York to live with him and her brother to start highschool again. Of course when she moves there she meets no other then Jace Herondale, top dancer of the Joffery Ballet n he help?
1. Chapter 1

Hello fellow Mortal Instruments lovers! This is my first fanfiction so please don't be to harsh!

The following characters ages are as followed:

Magnus- 20

Alec- 19

Jace-18

Jonathan-18

Clary- 17 almost 18

Simon- 17

Isabelle- 17

Disclaimer: I wish that I was Cassie Clare, but no dice

If ya'll have any questions about the dance 'slang' just ask me! Enjoy!

Chapter 1

 _The glass flys over my body and cuts me everywhere. I'm so in shock that I don't even really feel the cuts. All I can think is how stupid I am. How could I have been so stupid! I get flung against the passenger window and hear more then feel my head crack against the roll bar of my moms car._

 _Oh God. My mom._

 _I try to look over at her, to see if shes alright. But as soon as I try to turn my head I get a burning sensation at the base of my spine that feels like someone lit me on fire. Im pretty sure the car has flipped over at least twice._

 _Its like the sound of shattering glass is so loud that im sure my eardrums are going to burst, but at the same time its like its just an annoying ring. With one last hard toss, I finally come to a hard stop. My body jerks to the right. I rip my head towards my mom._

 _The pain is almost blinding. What I see makes me want to scream, or maybe I did scream. Who knows…. I was in shock. My mothers normally vibrant red is so much darker then it usually is and some how I know that that is caused by blood._

 _Theres so much blood._

 _I look down and see there's blood covering my white top. For a second I forget where I am and all I can think is 'man, I loved this top'. Theres blood everywhere and im not sure if its mine or if its my moms but all I know is I cant breath. I realize im upside down and suddenly I cant get my hands on my belt buckle fast enough._

 _I realize a second to late that I shouldn't have unbuckled the seat belt because the angle that im at will just make me fall on my head. I hear sirens right before I black out._

I wake, shaking, with a cold sweat. Its always like this. So vivid. So real. I was so stupid, I should have just not gone to that stupid party. If I wouldn't have then my mom wouldn't be…. She wouldn't be-

Nevermind that's not important. I look over at my alarm clock and see that's its almost time to get up for school. A new school, a new house, and supposedly a new life. My new room is smaller then im used too but I cant complain. Luke, my legal guardian, painted it orange for me. After what happened I didn't feel like I deserved to do art since my mom cant do it either. Painting my room included.

"Clare-bear?", I hear along with a tentive knock. Hes always so on his toes around me now.

"Yeah Luke", I sigh, "Come in".

He peeks his head in and smiles sheepishly. When he enters my room I see the bags under his eyes and the beginnings of his graying hair and I once again notice just how big of an effect that what has happened to my mother has on him. The all to familiar stab of guilt flashes through me.

"Are you sure your ready for school today kiddo?", he asks.

"Yes Luke", I say sofly, "I have already been postponing my independent studies as it is. I need to get back to, at least, a somewhat normal life now that I- um – left the company"

I avoid saying what were both thinking, that my mom is in an indefinite coma, and that's the real reason why I stopped dancing for The Masked Company. The Masked Company is basically an anonymous dance Company that is famous for keeping there dancers identity a secret, and of course our- their- passion for dancing and music.

Our- their – dancing styles range from hip hop to ballet. We – they – put so much emotion into their dancing simply because the audience cant see their faces so they have to show it with there body. Its so hard to adjust my thinking now that I don't consider myself one of them anymore. My mom was in it, so she naturally brought Jonathan and I into it. Ive been in that company since I could walk. She never pressured us into dancing but of course Jonathan and I picked it up quickly. I mean how can you not when you see how much passion your mother puts into dancing.

My mother is the most beautiful dancer, well was the most beautiful dancer. Shes not anymore…. Because of me.

"Hey, don't think like that" Luke says pulling me out of my thoughts as he crosses over to my bed and puts his hand on my shoulder, he must have seen the guilt flash across my face, "You know its not your fault"

"I know", I say giving him a reassuring smile, "I have to get ready for school so…"

"Oh right", he says hastily standing up, "I'll just leave you to it"

I feel bad that I dimissed him so quickly, but I have been reassured so many times that it wasn't my fault. Even though it was.

It's become so awkward between us since my mom was put into a coma. Jonathan wasn't at the company performance or the company after party that put my mom into a coma. So basically the only person the hospital could call was Luke. I still cant forget the look that was on his face when he came sprinting through the hospital doors. Jonathan has been going to a highschool in New York ever since my mom was put in the coma and has been living in the little shed that's behind Lukes house.

We all 'originated' if you will, form New York so we got my mom transferred to a hospital there. I was in the hospital for a while trying to recover from my broken rib, and severe concussion along with my scrapes and bruises. Jonathan and I have been doing independent studies since pre-K. It was just easier that way since we were always traveling. I was already a year ahead of the grade I was in. I'm supposed to be a junior but I'm already studying what seniors are.

I have been out of my independent studies for around six or seven months now. When we moved back to New York, Luke let me skip out on school with everything that has happened. He's just enrolled me in Fallen Angels Highschool for the talented. The only reason I got in is because Luke is the Vice Principle. He retired a couple of years ago from the company and decided that he would make a good Vice Principle, I guess.

My body is on auto pilot as I move around my room getting ready. As I give my self a once over in the mirror, I think to myself that today is going to suck.

 **The end for now! Let me know what you guys think!**

 **I'm sorry that there wasn't a lot of action, but I just wanted to lay down some background before I actually got into the story.**

 **XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Loves!

Im going to try and update everyday, or at least every 2 days!

My private messaging isn't working so to the guest that asked if this story was going to be like save the last dance, No its not. I have something else in mind, however Save the Last Dance is a great movie!

Thank you to everyone who started to follow my story

Disclaimer: Cassie Clare owns everything except for this story!

Enjoy!

Chapter 2

As soon as I walk into the school I know that its where rich, preppy kids go. I get so many stares and I wonder if its because i'm walking into this mansion with the Vice Principle or if its because i'm walking in with the resident hottie, also known as my brother, Jon. You cant even tell that were related really, I mean Jon is tall and has bleach blonde, straight hair while i'm short and have red (I think its more of a carrot orange) curly hair.

The school is like I said, a mansion. It is a school for the 'talented' afterall. The entry way has two grand staircases going up to a second floor. There are pillars on both sides that are marble with wooden lockers lining the hallways past the staircases. I would feel stupid for all but gawking at the school but come on, it looks like a freaking mansion.

"Come on Midge", says Jon tugging on my unruly curls, "Get your head out of the clouds, we got work to do"

I roll my eyes at him and give him a playful nudge. Hes called me Midge, short for midget ever since I was little. Everyone has been tip toeing around me, afraid I would break down if someone so much as looked at me wrong. Jon, however, treats me how he always has, he knows that I will not break and he should be more then applauded for his efforts.

We walk under the archway and go to the door through the archway on the left. Jon pushes the wooden door open with a flourish. We spot Luke over at a, what I assume to be a secretary's, desk. Her marble name tag says her name is Michelle Jones. As Jonathan and I walk over to Luke and Ms. Jones all I can think is, damn, is everything in this school expensive. Ms. Jones has cute little blonde curls that I so wish I had.

"Ah Clary, Jonathan", Luke says as he notices us walking over to them, "This is Michelle Jones, the best secretary ever"

"Mhmmm, your just kissing up because I covered for you with the Principle", she says with a smirk, "It's a pleasure to meet you though", she adds as an after thought.

"Hi Ms. Jones, how are you", asks Jonathan as he goes around the desk to give her a hug.

"Oh Im doing just fine young man", she replies as she gives him a hug. Of course she likes Jon, I mean who doesn't. He's the likeable one and im the… other one. Once she releases him, she turns to me with a piece of paper in her hand, "Here is your schedule Miss Fray along with a map of the school should you get lost, I've put you in senior History and Math, however I didn't put you in senior Science or English because with the way your independent studies show, your not the best in those categories."

"Yea, I have never been good at either of those subjects", I admit.

She just smiles and motions down to my schedule.

 _Clarissa Fray_

 _1_ _st_ _: English_

 _2_ _nd_ _: Advanced History_

 _3_ _rd_ _; Intro to business_

 _~Lunch~_

 _4_ _th_ _: Advanced Math_

 _5_ _th_ _: Advanced Art_

 _6_ _th_ _: Chemistry_

 _7_ _th_ _: Advanced Dance_

I do a double take on the last one. Just seeing the word 'dance' is like a punch in the gut for me. I look up at Luke, then at Jonathan, then back at Luke.

"This must be a mistake", I say in a strained voice.

"Oh! There's no mistake", says Ms. Jones excitedly.

There must be a mistake, is all I can think! You can only get into the advanced dance class if you try out in front of the class, and I sure as hell didn't do that so this doesn't make sense.

"You've seen me dance?", is all I can say.

"No I haven't. Luke wont show me any videos, he just says that I'll have to take his word for it"

And that's when it clicks. Luke. Luke is the one that put that dance class on my schedule. He must have laid it in on real thick with the secretary and teacher to let me into that class without seeing me dance in person or on video. I guess that's what she meant about him 'kissing up'.

Of course Luke hasn't shown her a video of me dancing, I mean I have only danced with the signature mask that The Masked Company gives me, so by showing her a video of me dancing he would be giving away one of The Companys dancers, which is the number one rule of being in The Company. The number one rule of being in The Masked Company is that there is no Masked Company. One of the things that make The Masked Company famous is the mystery of its dancers.

"Clary", hearing my name pulls me from my thoughts, Luke stands next to me "I thought that now would, more then ever, be a good time to get back into dancing."

I see red.

How could Luke talk about me coming back to dance like it was some 'thing' to come back to, like I could just get back into it. After what it did, I did, to my mother. So I do the only thing that wont send me screaming and punching into Luke, I storm out. I can barely breath, I'm so livid. I'm not exactly sure where I'm going, I just know that I have to get away.

"Wait, Wait, Clary wait", Jon says running up to me and grabbing my arm, "I know your mad but-"

"Mad, mad!", I all but yell, "How can Luke talk about me getting back into dancing when he knows full well why I cant"

"Yes, he does know why you cant but you also know that he loves you and just wants the best for you. That's why he's trying to push you into dancing. He knows you love it and he knows that it can help you with dealing with what happened to mom."

My anger starts to dissolve because I know Jon is right. He always is, always has been the level headed one out of the both of us. I want to hold on to the anger for as long as I can though because I do blame myself for putting my mother into a coma.

How could I not?

Jon must see my resolve to stay angry so he just sighs and says, "Let's get you to class, besides you can always just fake an injury to get out of dancing".

I nod but don't say anything. Even though my anger is slowly fading away I still just want to stew in my self loathing for a while longer. I have to admit that faking an injury is a good way to get out of dancing. I never thought that I would ever want to get out of dancing. We walk down endless hall after endless hall and finally come to a stop at a wooden door. Jon doesn't say anything to me, he just squeezes my shoulder and gives me a reassuring smile, then retreats down the hall.

I take a deep breath and open the door.

There's a lady in the front of the room. She has dark hair and stark blue eyes. The door squeaks and every head turns toward me.

"I presume you're the new student.", she says it as a statement not a question.

"Yes ma'am", I reply curtly.

"Well don't just stand there, go sit down. Next to Miss Lightwood will do quite nicely. Miss Lightwood raise your hand", she says, "Quickly, Quickly, to steps of my foot"

I hasten to get to the seat behind the girl with the raven black hair. She's gorgeous, in a non- homo way. She's tall, tan, and has dark chocolate eyes. I would recognize her anywhere, her face is plastered on almost every Joffery Ballet flyer in New York. She is a gorgeous dancer.

"Don't mind her", she says, "She's had a stick up her ass ever since I've been going to this God forsaken school."

I laugh.

For the first time in a long time, I genuinely laugh.

"Glad to know i'm not the only one that makes her act like that", I laugh.

Isabelle is turned around in her seat, "Well she is an old hag so-"

"Miss Lightwood, would you like to share what your talking about to the class", Ms…. Well Ms. I don't exactly know her name. I mean she never told me and I was to distracted to actually look at the name tag next to the door.

"Oh no Mrs. Wayland", Isabelle replies in a sweet tone, "I was just explaining to the new student that she needs to take out her notes so she can write down your amazing theory on why Romeo really killed himself."

Mrs. Wayland's eyes light up as she starts to talk about her theory. I cant help but laugh at Isabelle's antics.

"Isabelle Lightwood, but you can call me Izzy", she says over her shoulder with a wink.

"Clary, Clary Fray", I reply.

The rest of class goes by with Mrs. Wayland talking about her theory and half the class groaning while the other half sleeps. When the bell rings Izzy turns to me immediately and asks me to show her my schedule. I hand it over and her eyes light up.

"You take advanced dancing to!", she exclaims.

"Oh um, my brother is in it and I'm okay, I guess, at dancing so…", I say stumbling over my words. Damn I really should have gone over this in my head.

"Did you show un Prof a video of you dancing?", she asks.

I must have looked confused because she explained that he is our dance teacher and that he insists for them to call him this.

"Oh um, yeah I did but-", I was saying before she cut me off.

"That old man is hella hard to impress girl", she exclaims, "Normally he makes the people who try out with a video tryout in front of everyone still so the class can vote as a whole we 'want you on our team' sorta speak"

"Oh yeah, my brother is a dancer so that probably factored into me getting into that class", I say for the second time, trying to keep my voice steady.

I know I shouldn't lie because I'm just digging myself a deeper hole to climb out of later but I'm not about to bare my life story to this girl. I'm about to mention my totally real (fake) injury to her, but she just keeps talking.

"Oh, well. I mean, I didn't see you tryout so that's why im so surprised that your in the dance class, besides I need someone who doesn't think that the", she brings her voice in a high falsetto, " 'color of these point shoes make my eyes pop' "

I laugh nervously and start down the hallway to my next class according to the map that I got with my schedule. She ends up following me and showing me to my next class because this God forsaken map doesn't work. For now she drops the whole, 'how did you get into the advanced dance class if you didn't tryout' thing.

"Oh!", she exclaims, "Who's your brother?"

I'm about to tell her when a shrill noise cuts through the halls and students scramble to not be late to there next class.

"Later?", she asks even though I know its not really a question.

She says goodbye to me and goes down the hallway to what I presume is her next class.

I like her already, I have heard stories about how she doesn't take shit from anyone in her company. I mean, what can I say, the ballet world is full of gossip.

With a shake of my head and a smirk I walk towards the door that Isabelle stopped at, which I can only assume is my classroom. When I walk in I run into something hard. Really hard actually, I look up and see, I kid you not, golden orbs.

"Well there little red, if you wanted to get my attention you should have just asked instead of throwing yourself at me"

Thank you for reading! So we met Jonathan and Isabelle and I think we all know who the boy is at the end was.- insert smirky face

Next chapter will be the dance class. I know the story is kind of moving slow but bare with me guys it will get better.

If you guys have any suggestions then just let me know!

XOXO


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all so much for the reviews!

I've been really busy with dance classes because we have a performance coming up. Along with all the College summer classes.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned The Mortal Insturments but sadley Cassie Clare is the only one.

I also don't own Joffery Balley either.

Enjoy

Chapter 3:

You've got to be kidding me, is all I can think. Of course I run into THE Jace Herondale. Just my luck.

You hear stories about how beautiful this boy is, but let me just tell you. ALL of the stories are true…. Which pisses me off even more. He is such an arrogant ass. He knows he's gorgeous.

The light from the ceiling to floor windows is behind him so it makes seem as though he has a halo around his body. He's tall (isant everyone compared to me) with dark wash jeans, and a dark plaid shirt. How is it that he can have dark clothing on and still glow. I see the dark, wooden desks and polished floors and suddenly feel so out of place.

Jace really is one of the best male dancers I have ever seen. When I was twelve, I was in Europe with my brother and mom. She was dancing Swan Lake as Odette, and I bumped into a little boy backstage. He was in full costume so I just assumed he was part of the performance, the first rule of being backstage at a professional ballet performance was to stay out of the way because the dancers will push you out of the way, so naturally I thought that it was my fault that I was bumped into. Yeah well that quickly changed when he opened his mouth. I had no clue that a twelve year old could be such an arrogant ass. He made a crack about my hair and then continued on to pull my hair, proceeded to wink at me then lept onto the stage right on his cue. I, being the mature twelve year old that I was, stuck my tongue out at him. He was in the middle of doing an Allegro and was skilled enough to wink at me. What made me even more mad was that I couldn't even make fun of him for his dancing because it was amazing, he was amazing. The way he connected his Arabesques and Assembles were flawless and he was only twelve!

"What's the matter red?", a snarky voice breaks me out of my thoughts, "Cat got your tongue?"

I look up and see him smirking. Funny, I think, he isn't so perfect anymore now that I see that he has a chip in his front tooth.

I decide theirs nothing to reply to so I shove past him, my red and black-checkered backpack hitting him in the shoulder.

The room is actually beautiful, on one side there is ceiling to floor windows while the other walls are made of wood just like the hallways. The desks are also made of a dark wood as well as the chairs. The light filters over the desks and chairs and makes it seem like I'm in a movie where everything is to beautiful, to perfect. There's a white board and teachers desk at the front of the room, which is where the door to come into the classroom is.

I go to sit down in the back of the room that way I'm lease likely to get noticed. The desks are set up in six rows with three on each side with a row down the middle. I figure the back right desk by the window is the desk that no one sits at since it's the only chair that is still pushed in.

"Oh come on red", prods Jace, "Why are you ignoring me?"

I roll my eyes and continue to walk to my desk.

"What's wrong little red, cat got your tongue?" 

I smirk, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were talking to me."

"What, do you not speak English?", he asks, "Because I can totally work with the whole foreign exchange student fantasy thing"

"Oh actually I speak six different languages fluently but, arrogant jackass isn't one of them", I say with a slight shrug while I sit down in my chair and grab my notebook out of my bag. When I look up at him he has a shocked look in his eyes but quickly recovers.

"What's wrong blondie, cat got your tongue?", I ask in a mocking voice.

He opens his mouth to say, what im sure is a very smart remark, when the bell rings.

"Something has my tongue red, but its not a cat.", he says with a wink before he goes and sits down at the desk….. right in front of me. Of course.

The rest of the kids file in, most of them goofing around, the rest trying to get one of their friends to let them get last nights homework answers. The classroom was total chaos until a stern looking man comes in, he has little to no hair, and is wearing khakis with a crispy looking blue shirt on. His nose sticks out so far that I'm sure that if I had a hanger I could hang it from his nose. When he turns around to yell at everyone to sit down I see he has a grey, full beard and narrow brown eyes.

"Come on guy's", he yells getting out an expo marker, "we have been at this since the beginning of the year. You get out your notebooks so you can finish your projects"

No one responds but gets there note books out immediately. I notice how quiet the class has gotten, you could literally hear a pen drop which means that this teacher is either very mean or very nice.

"Alright so as everyone, I think, has observed we have a new student", he gestures to me, so much for sitting in the place where I would get the lease bit noticed, "So stand up and introduce yourself"

Well no one 'observed' or noticed me until he pointed me out.

So I stand up hesitantly suddenly feeling so awkward, "Uh, hi", I say, "I'm Clary, I've traveled all around the world and done independent studies with my brother and my mom." One of the boys that was sitting towards the door looked like he was about to say something smart so I said, "And yes, this is my natural hair color, and yes I can guarantee I have heard every single joke that has to do with my hair or my height", with that I sit down.

The teacher smirks and nods with approval. He starts to talk about Romeo and Juliet and how we are doing a joint project with English. Also how we're making our own interpretations of the story. He's about to say something else when the door busts open.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Jones," a flustered Jonathan says, "The principle kept me late again"

He makes his way to his seat which happens to be right next to Jace's and diagonal to mine.

Great.

Not only do I have this class with the over arrogant jackass, Jace but I also have the class with my annoying brother.

"Well since your so late you can have your sister in your group", he says with a no nonsense smirk. He seems to be doing that a lot.

Everyone starts talking at once. It's like a bomb exploded. 'She's his sister', 'No wonder she's so hot', 'The hotness must run in their genes'. These are all disturbing to hear. Every. Single. One. Of. Them.

"Well little red", says Jace, "Looks like there is something interesting about you after all."

"Quite down, quite down", yells Mr. Jones, "You only have thirty mintues left now that you all have wasted your time by gossiping. Chop, chop", and with a clap of his hands everyone grumbles and gets up to go to their groups.

Jace gets up, turns his chair around to face me and straddles it, while Jonathan gets up and comes to sit next to me. Jon grabs a notebook out of his back. It's a beat up little black notebook that has papers spilling out of it. He opens it and scatters the papers everywhere while Jace grabs a bright red folder out of his backpack.

"I'm not sure of I should feel more angry about the fact that you got stuck in my group or that my bestfriend, my confidant, my brother in arms, would not tell me that he has a sister", mocks Jace with a hand grasped over his chest in a fake flourish.

"Oh shut up, I have told you I have a sister but you weren't listening because you were texting that girl", my brother replies. Then he turns to me and asks, "How's your first day going Clare Bear?"

"It's only second period Jon", I roll my eyes, "I'm fine"

I can tell by the look on his face that he wont push it any further because Jace is here, but im sure I will get an ear full when I get home.

"And I was actually texting Maryse about when we would be home, so technically I heard you I just thought you were kidding", Jace butts in.

I give him a look so he adds, "Just for the record"

"Anyway's", says Jon giving Jace a look, "Our project was to recreate the Romeo and Juliet play in our interpretation of it. So Jace and I decided to make a dance interpretation of the play. We have most of the choreography done but we still need to have tryouts, build a set, get backup dancers and rehearse, all in four months. So basically we're screwed." He says running his fingers through his hair and ruffling it.

"Who's idea was this?", I ask.

"Why, because you think its dumb?", asks Jace with a sneer.

"No, I was actually going to say that it was a great idea"

"Well I am great at coming up with great ideas", Jace says with a smirk.

That seems like the only thing that he can do with his face.

"Okay, if were going to be working together then we need to lay down a few ground rules", Jon says. I start to protest but he just keeps talking, "Jace, no flirting or making any sexual innuendos towards my little sister. And Clary, no making any sarcastic remarks to set him off"

"Where's the fun in that Jooonnnn", Jace says in a whiny voice.

"Fine", I say, "Can I see the choreography that you have done so far?" I know that I wont stop making sarcastic remarks but ive learned that if I just agree with Jon then he will move on, or at least that's how it was when we were little.

"Oh how swiftly you dismiss our love Red", Jace says in an exasperated voice as Jon hands me several papers with chicken scratch that I can barley make out. I look over it while Jon and Jace talk about God knows what.

The choreography is actually pretty good, a little advanced for highschool students but if they think these kids here can handle it then who am I to judge. The advanced choreography probably has something to do with Jace and Jonathan being in Companies and being such advanced dancers themselves.

"Do you guys have any idea's on who you want to be Romeo or Juliet?", I ask interrupting their conversation about some bimbo im sure.

"No, we were thinking of having tryouts for Romeo next week on Monday, and Tuesday then Juliet on Wednesday and Thursday. " Jon says

"Okay, what scene are they using to tryout to and who is helping partner each dance?" I ask while still looking at the sheets.

"Wow Red, you really think of everything", Jace says in a mocking tone.

I fake smile at him and then turn to Jon.

"We were thinking the scene where Romeo and Juliet meet at the masquerade, and probably Alec, Jace's brother, and Isabelle, Jace's sister. They both dance for the Joffery Ballet so they know what there doing. Isabelle can practice with Alec after school in the studios so Isabelle can partner with the guys trying out for Romeo and Alec can partner with the girls trying out for Juliet." says Jon.

"I get to pick the Juliet", I say, not even giving them the option to tell me no.

"No way", exclaims Jace, "I get to pick the Juliet"

"Why? So you can flirt with the dancers, and pretend you have game?", I mock

"I'll have you know that I have game," he pauses, "Among other things", he smirks.

"Guys stop", Jon says, "I have final say over what happens because Mr. Jones gave me the list of requirements that we need to have so, Clary gets to pick the Juliet, you get to pick the Romeo and you both have to play the understudies for who ever gets the role because if you don't I will tell Mr. Jones you're not doing your parts in this project and then you'll fail. And that's final"

"Jon that's so not fair", I argue

"Yeah, we haven't done anything to warrant such treatment", says Jace.

"Yeah well, I'm sick and tired of you guys fighting", Jon says exasperated, "You guys do realize you have only known each other for literally thirty minutes."

"Can she even dance anyway?", Jace asks inn an exasperated voice.

Before we can say anything else the bell rings.

Into to business goes by fast, I mean I just sit there doodling the whole time since were supposed to be taking notes. I don't have this class with anyone I know, which is to be expected because I only know Jon, Isabelle and Jace. The classroom doesn't have any windows which is also weird because this school has windows everywhere.

The bell rings to signal lunch so everyone lurches for the door.

I gather my stuff and get up. I walk out into the gorgeous hallway and I suddenly realize that I don't have any idea where the lunch room is. I follow the flow of kids till the flow runs through a two large wooden doors propped open.

When I said that the classrooms were extravagant I meant it but now looking at the cafeteria I realize that it makes the classrooms look like a jail cell. Its huge with at least 20 foot high ceilings with rafters hanging from it with pristine floors and ceiling to floor windows. Theres two levels, both with tables except the bottom level has the buffets and vending machines. I walk over to a vending machine with junk food in it and reach into my wallet.

"Clary"", yells a voice that sounds like Jons, "Over here"

I turn and see Isabelle, and Jace sitting at the table with Jon. I wave at Isabelle when I get close enough and smile at Jon but glare at Jace.

I sit down and see that Isabelle is frowning at my food. I look down and see that I picked a bag of patato chips and a soda.

"I thought you were a dancer?", Isabelle asks.

"Why would you think that", I ask, almost choking on my food as my voice gets high.

"It said that you had advanced dance for seventh period on your schedule", she explains.

I must look confused because she explains, "Dancers don't normally eat junk food, we want to keep a good figure or some crap like that."

"Of course you're a dancer", Jace mumbles under his breath.

I turn to him and am about to ask exactly what he means when Jon butts in, again, and says, "She's a great dancer"

I roll my eyes.

"Not really", I say, "Wow Jon where did you get that hamburger, it looks great"

Turns out trying to change the subject is hard.

Really hard.

"Are you 'great' Red?", Jace asks in a mocking voice.

I scoff.

"She must be if she's in advanced dance considering she didn't try out in front of everyone", comments Isabelle, "Don't be a jerk Jace"

"Well I guess we will see seventh period then won't we.", Jace says.

Their faces all turn to me, and I panic. Isabelle is looking at me like she already knows that shes going to see me dance in seventh period while Jace's golden orbs just look at me curiously. Jon's green eyes look at me with concern. I didn't go over the excuse I was going to use. So I blurt out the first thing that comes to mind, "I pulled my ACL"

I realize as soon as I say that that it doesn't make sense.

"I was trying to learn how to do an aerial but I over rotated and pulled it. It's healed enough for me to walk on it however, I cant perform any strenuous activities", I stutter out.

"Strenuous activities, huh Red", Jace asks with a raised eyebrow and an innuendo. Damn him with his perfect Tour en l'air's and his ability to raise his eyebrows.

I would totally remind him about Jon's rule against flirting and or making me flustered, I mean saying sexual innuendos to me but I'm a little shaken up.

Turns out I don't need to remind Jace.

"What did I say about innuendos towards my sister Jace", Jon says as he slaps the back of his head.

"That sucks", says Isabelle, "I don't know what I would do if I couldn't dance, it's the only thing I've ever known, I'm not sure I would know what to do if I couldn't do the one thing I love."

I know shes thinking more along the lines of, man this would suck if this actually happened but I know it wont instead of I cant because it physically causes me pain because Im so guilty since I got my mom into a car crash and almost killed her.

All I can say is, "You have no idea Izz"

The End

Next chapter will contain her seventh period. I'm sorry this has taken me so long but I have been so busy!

Hope ya'll enjoyed!

Love you all

Please review


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Loves!**

 **I'm terribly sorry that I haven't updated in a long time but I want to let you guys know that I am still keeping up with this story.**

 **I have been so busy lately with my dance classes but I will try to keep updating as regularly as possible.**

 **I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Also my private messaging still isn't working so here is my response!**

 **To the guest that suggested that everyone watch Clarys dance video during dance classs. It was a great suggestion and it definitely made me think but I have had a plan for this story since I first started it and I hope after you read this chapter you will see why I did what I did! Please leave me more reviews and suggestions because I could definitely use them! I love guest, who ever you are!**

 **Chapter 4**

After everyone is done eating we all get up to walk outside, something about how if all of us 'heathans' are congregated into one place we will cause trouble. The courtyard is just as beautiful as the rest of the school with lawns that look like they should be right out of a cliché highschool movie, with freshly mowed lawns, marble tables, stairs everywhere, and kids doing there various talents around it.

We move under a large oak tree that shades the middle of the lawn. Jon sits next to Jace at the base of the tree, while Isabelle and I sit across from them in the grass. There talking about something, I cant quite make out, because I'm distracted by music across the courtyard.

There's a group of boys and girls that are gathered in a circle and, what it sounds to be, rapping. The girl is really pretty with dark skin and even darker eyes. She sounds pretty good too from what I can hear. Her cloths are baggy like the stereotypical thug, but her hair is in pretty curls that don't match her thuggy appearance.

"That's Maia", Isabelle says in my ear, "She got in this school for singing obviously"

"Yeah I gathered that considering that she is amazing", I exclaim, "But shes not really singing, shes just rapping?"

I say this as more of a question.

"Oh honey, she can sing everything and make I sound amazing. All the way from Celine Dion and Ariana Grande to the Beatles", she replies with a knowing smirk.

Isabelle just grins when Maia hits a high note in the back ground and turns back around to watch her.

"Who are the boys?", I ask her.

"The taller boy with the dark hair is Jordan, while the boy who has more beef on him is Bat."

"Bat?", I ask with a confused look on my face.

"It's a nickname, they have called him that since freshman year and it kind of just stuck", she replies, "They're both total hunks tho huh! If I could get with that I would"

I must look at her like shes crazy because she rolls her eyes and says, "Yes I realize I could get any guy I wanted but those two only have eyes for Maia. It kind of causes problems."

I nod, because Maia is a beautiful girl and I can totally see why two hot guys would fight over her. The bell rings all to soon so everyone groans and files in the school. I look over to the group again and notice that the crowd is filing away but the girl and the two boys stay. There gathering there stuff but they don't seem like there in a rush. I want to go over there and tell them that there really good but then Jon reaches down to help me up and rubs my head.

"Oh shove off", I say while pushing him. He just grins and starts to walk off. Isabelle links arms with me and sets off towards the school.

I look ahead to Jon and see that Jace is giving me a look. I shrug my shoulders as if to say 'can I help you' but he just shrugs his head and goes back to talking with Jon. I shake my head and come back to Isabelle.

"…Ya know?', she asks.

"Sorry,", I say looking at her sheepishly, "I didn't get that"

"I know you didn't because you were to busy staring at my brother", she says with a smirk. I've come to notice she does smirks quite a lot.

"Whatever", I tell her with an eye roll.

We get all the way inside before Jace makes a smart ass comment. I really thought he was just going to ignore me… I guess that was to much to ask for.

"Hey I can tutor you with math if you need help", Jace says with a smirk, "We could add a bed, subtract your clothes, divide your legs, and…-"

"That's enough Jace!", exclaims Jon punching him in the shoulder, pretty hard from what I can tell.

"Besides", Isabelle says, "She has advanced math like you do Jace so it wont look like she will be needing your help", she says all this with a once over and then adds as an after thought, "Or your sexist comments"

Jace responds, with something witty i'm sure, but I realize that Izzy just said that I have advanced math like Jace.

Kill My Self.

"Wait you mean that I have math with him?", I all but yell.

The second bell rings which means were late. Jon ushers us past the marble arch ways and fountains, so we can get deeper in the building. I'm once again, probably not for the last time, shocked by how amazing this school is. My mother would have loved this. She always talks- talked about how she loved the beauty of the Effiel Tower, the power of the Russian statues, and the strength of the Colosseum. That was her favorite part of taking us around the world with her, so she could show us what she loved.

I feel the all to familiar pang of guilt stab through me… again.

"Clary, are you alright?", Jon asks.

"Yeah i'm fine", I say snapping out of my self pity. I make a mental reminder to stop feeling sorry for my self. I don't deserve self pity.

"Alright", Jon says, "We should probably head to class since we are already late."

He turns to Isabelle and offers her his arm with a grand gesture.

"I'll see you guys at dance class", Jon asks everyone even though he's looking straight at me. I know its his way of asking me if i'm going to skip out on dance. He has an almost guilty look on his face that I know is associated with helping Luke put me in dance. I nod and turn in the direction that the map shows.

"Well it looks like its just you and I red", says Jace right behind my ear.

I feel my self tense up. The last time I was this close with someone it didn't end well.

"Hey are you alright?", asks Jace. He actually sounds concerned. I turn around and green meets gold. I have literally only known this guy for a day and it looks like there's concern for me on his face but in a flash its gone.

I nod and start to walk in the same direction I was going in before. He just follows me, all the way talking about how good he is at math, how fast paced the pace is in the class and if I ever get lost that I need to just let him know.

Yeah that's not happening. Its guys like him that make me hate, well, him. He's so arrogant and cocky. He thinks he's the best and doesn't realize that he is only compensating for something else. Something quite small judging by the size of his ego.

We get to math class and everyone looks up.

"Im so sorry", says Jace before I can even open my mouth to speak, "I was showing her around and we lost track of time but we practically sprinted here."

I have never heard Jaces voice sound so sweet and innocent before.

"Well, alright, but never let this happen again, Understood?", she asks. This lady has brown hair and seems relatively young. She's wearing a maroon pencil skirt, and a white blouse, with her hair pulled back in a messy, but professional looking bun.

She tells me to sit down in the chair next to a really pretty light haired girl named Kaelie. She has pretty blonde hair and startling blue eyes.

Is everyone beautiful here?!

She smiles at me and gestures to the seat next to her. I smile back and go and sit down. I don't even have time to say hi to her before the teacher is talking again. We were working on algebra equations, they were pretty hard to, so I leaned over to ask Kaelie for help.

"Hey what did you get for-", I was saying before she cut me off.

"Stay away from him", she says with a sneer.

"Who?", I ask. What the hell is her problem.

"Jace. He is mine, and he only has eyes for me", She says like she knows it's a fact.

"Um- alright", I say not in the mood for her shit.

"Good", she says as she gets up and grabs her Michael Kors purse, "Catch you later"

What a bitch. I couldn't just find one nice girl, could I? With a role of my eyes I go back to doing my work. I'm not sure if I actually get anything right on my homework because i'm to busy thinking about how I could not possibly like Jace at all. All I want is to be normal, after everything that's happened, I just wish I could have a normal highschool experience.

I remember my mother would always say that traveling the world would be a much better experience then actually going to a high school. At the time however she was just avoiding Luke because she tried to kiss him when she was drunk and he said he wanted to wait. Of course she doesn't think Jon and I know this because I was only six and Jon was only seven. We were in Rome at the time and the next thing we know were packing our bags and leaving so we could beat the traffic.

Luke is in love with my mother, that's why he's paying all of her medical bills while shes in her coma. That's why he's taking care of Jon and I, and some how that makes me feel even more guilty. I mean after my biological dad took all of my moms hard earned money and ran, Luke was the only man that ever tried to build a relationship with Jon and I. I just had to go and get my mom in a car accident and fuck up her relationship with Luke.

One month before the accident we finally met up with Luke again, I mean we had only been apart for two weeks so it wasn't that long. My mother was dancing Swan Lake for the sixth time and Luke just happened to be dancing the prince. They dance beautifully together and have since they were younger. The press say that 'Fairchild' and 'Graymark' (Those are the names they use with the press since they cant use there real names in public while dancing with The Masked Company) have the chemistry of a life time. I guess in a way Luke feels like it was his fault for not protecting my mother and letting her get in the car accident even though everyone knows there was nothing he could have done.

I ruined there happy ending, its kind of fitting in a way.

"Ohhhh Red?', Jace says in sing songy voice, "Are you daydreaming about me again?"

I jump, startled out of my thoughts.

"The bell rang red, and unless you want to be late to our next class then I would hurry up and pack your things."

"You have advanced art?", I ask while packing up my things.

"Well no, but Isabelle and Jon made me promise to walk you to all of your classes.", he says with a shrug and a smirk as we walk out the door.

"You don't have to be nice", I sigh suddenly fed up with everyone's bull shit.

"I'm not", He replies simply as we walk up to another door down the hallway. I walk into the room and turn around. I see Jace leaning up against the door in all of his Godly glory, I mean douche-baggy glory.

"Try not to miss me to much Red", he says with a wink. With that he was gone.

The teacher was an older man with a hunched back and grey hair with a Dumbledore beard. He wears glasses, and those overalls you see all old people wearing in movies.

"Oh hi there young lady", He says, "You must be Miss Clarissa Fray"

"Yes sir", I say with a smile.

"I'm Mr. Wayland", he says with a warm smile.

"Wait, are you related to-"

"Mrs. Wayland?", he says, "Yes, she's my wife"

I laugh, then realize that that must have sounded rude. I open my mouth to apologize but he just says, "That's quite alright dear, she is a little extreme at times"

I just nod and laugh. He tells me what the class has been doing lately and asks me if I think I can catch up. I tell him of course and he shows me where to sit and tells me that we are working on this project for the next three weeks.

We're supposed to draw something we love, whether it's a picture of something we do or a painting. I'm painting about nature because everything else that I love is currently not being talked about.

The rest of the class I spend doodling on my notebook. When the bell rings I thank Mr. Wayland and walk out of the door. I don't see Jace so I just start to walk in the general direction that everyone else is. I try to squish down the little feeling of disappointment of not seeing Jace, I mean I don't really know him at all. All I know is that he has a big ego.

I get to chemistry just fine, which im pretty proud of. Jace walks in ten minutes late and makes up some excuse as he tries to hide the new hickey that's forming on the bottom of his neck. I just roll my eyes and get out my notebook to take notes.

At the end of class, Jace walks me across the courtyard to a separate building that apparently is the dance building. When I walk in I see a grand walkway that leads into a large ceiling to floor high way. We walk into the hall and down pass some doors before archway. He stops me and tells me we're at the lockerrooms.

"Girls is on the right, boys is on the left.", he says.

"Okay but why would I need to know where the boys locker room is?"

"So when you are looking for a good time you know where to find me"

I walked straight into that one. I shove him, roll my eyes and walk through the doors without so much as a glance at him.

My nose burns with the smell of hairspray and expensive perfume. They are just getting ready for practice so im not sure why they are spraying so much hairspray

The locker room is comprised of lockers up against the wall to the left of the doors and three more rows facing away from the walls in the middle of the locker room. The mirrors are behind a wall along with some bathroom stalls. The locker room is actually pretty nice, with metal benches and granite counter tops by the sinks.

"Hey! There you are!", Isabelle says behind me, "I've been looking everywhere for you. I thought you had gotten lost."

"I wouldn't have gotten lost, I mean you made Jace promise to show me around"

She looks at me with a confused face, " No I didn't"

"Really?", I ask, "He said you and Jon both made him promise."

"Interesting", she says with a raised eyebrow.

Dammit! Of course she can do that. I mean she already has the looks, of course she can raise her eyebrow too. A bell rings and she pulls me out into the hall and into a room a little way down the hallway.

Holy crap! Let me just tell you, I have seen some pretty big dance studios in my life but this one was amazing.

It's a large wooden room, with capacious ceilings and archways. There's ceiling to floor windows that look out into a large field, which we drove by on the way here. Since dance has its own building I guess they had to make it at the edge of the school zone. There are mirrors on the wall opposite the windows with movable bars set up in rows in the middle of the room, and God.

Oh God.

That smell. It is so familiar, with the mix of sweat, new pointe shoes, and freshly waxed floors. It almost makes tears come to my eyes. Suddenly its almost all to much and I hear the distinct sound of screeching tires against asphalt and glass shattering. The worse thing of all though would have to be the scream I hear of my name in my mothers voice. I'm about to turn and leave when I almost get shoved to the floor.

"Oops sorry. Didn't see you there", says Kaelie (of course shes in dance).

"Wow, wait to be a bitch Kaelie", smirks Izzy.

She opens her mouth to speak but is cut off before she can say, what I'm sure would be something intelligent, by the doors on the opposite end that we came through opening. The male dancers walk in. If 'walk' is the right word to use, they are actually, what girls these days would call it, 'swaggering' in. Getting hit by Kaelie knocked me out of my pity party that I don't deserve.

Jon sets his bag down and looks over at me and starts to walk over to me briskly but I just shake my head before he can reach. Him being the sweet brother he is understands that need my space so he just nods before he goes over to the bars. I, however, don't think he sees me catch the look of pity in his eyes. That seems like the only thing that I see in people now when they talk to me.

The door bangs open.

"Shit", Isabelle mutters under breath.

I look over and see that she is scrambling to get her strings tied up on her pointe shoes while she attempts to hop over to the bar. I wonder what makes her so anxious but soon get my answer when I look over and see a man with dark hair, tights and a white shirt that matches what all of the boys are wearing now. I cant really see anything else about him since this practice room is so big and im on the opposite side by everyones bags.

"Why is everyone not warming up. What is our motto? What do we want?", he snaps with a sharp clap of his hands. His voice is warped from bouncing off he high ceilings and walls.

"To be so good they cant ignore us", everyone answers in unison. Its kind of creepy.

"So I ask you again, how can we not be ignored when you start practice ten minutes late?", he all but yells, "We all know that someone, somewhere is practicing and when you meet them they will be better then you"

"Yes sir, Sorry sir.", they all say.

"Tondu, pase to fifth position", he says as classical music starts. I recognize it as Mozart.

As everyone dances I just stand there awkwardly. Im not sure if I should try to introduce myself to the teacher or not since he is so hard core. I mean he doesn't really know I can dance at all since Luke pulled strings for me. While I was thinking this I look over and make eye contact with him.

It cant be. Theres no way.

He smiles at me with familiar eyes. I walk across the room before I can register what I am doing and straight into his arms.

His arms are so familiar and I never realized how much I missed him. He danced with the Masked Company for five years from the time that I was 10 all the way through 15. He left after he met his girlfriend turned wife and I was crushed but I understood. He was like a second father to me. and mentored me all the way through my time with the Masked Company. He always gave me such good advice with wisdom from way beyond his years.

"Jem", I say as I breath him in. He smells just like he used to, so familiar.

"Hey Clare bear", he says with a laugh as he pulls away, "I've missed you kid"

" What are you doing here?", I cant help but almost shout.

"I have been teaching this class for the past year Clary", he says.

"What!", I say, "Jon never said-"

"I know, I asked him not to tell you. Same with Luke. I didn't know how you were holding up.", he says with a small smile.

"Im….", I start but cant seem to finish the sentence. I look behind me and see that the whole class has stopped and is staring at Jem and I. at first im confused, with all of my emotions running wild but then I realize that this must look weird. I mean Jem is tan, well built and good looking and im the new girl that didn't have to try out in front of everyone to get into the advanced class. Not only that im also all over there teacher even though its not like that at all.

I look over and make eye contact with Jon's green eyes. He looks guilty, hmmm, wonder why, my brain suddenly brings back up the image of Jon looking guilty right after lunch.

"Everyone this is Clary Fray. I have known Jon and Clary since they were little and have known there mother for even longer", he says as he puts his hand on my shoulder and gives me a comforting squeeze when he mentions my mother, "I have seen Clary dance and I can vouch for her and say she can, in fact, dance. She has torn her ACL and wont be dancing until it heals completely. If I hear of any shit coming her way we will all run. Understood?"

From the sound of it, running seems like they do it a lot. In any type of dance, whether it's contemporary, hip hop, or ballet, you do extensive cardio. So I am assuming that they will run even more after there standard three miles. It takes them a couple seconds to recover but they eventually say, "Yes Mr. Carstairs"

"Good", he says with a sharp clap of his hands, "Well don't just stand there. Everyone knows we go to the corner so we can warm up turns. Did we turn into beginner dancers overnight?"

Everyone grumbles and walks to the corners. Some have confused looks on there faces while others are simply just looking at Jon and I. I look past him and see Isabelle standing there with a hurt expression in her dark brown eyes. I quickly turn away and look at Jem again.

"We will talk later", he says reassuringly.

I nod and suddenly it feels like im swallowing knifes.

"Go get one of the bands and start stretching that injury of yours", he says with a wink as he walks over to the corner and starts to yell instructions.

I walk over to the bands and start to stretch. I shut all of my emotions off because I can feel them start to over whelm me. Starting my first day of school at a new school in a new town, finding out that I was in dance, meeting Isabelle, lying about my injury, and everything that has happened with my mom has shot my emotions up way past the limit that I can handle.

Oh and how could I forget… Jace.

Speaking of the devil, everything has been so hectic since I got to dance that I haven't had a chance to even look at him. Im not even sure hes in here right now. I look around and make almost immediate eye contact with pure gold eyes. Hes looking at me with a smirk on his face, that doesn't quite seem right. It almost seems like its forced.

"Jace, pay attention", Jem snaps. He winks at Jem and continues to do his Grande Jete into a double pirouette. Flawlessly of course. I roll my eyes at his.. well everything. The black tights he is wearing does great things for his thighs and ass. Don't even get me started on the way his white shirt looked around his biceps and the way his hair looks wind swept, but it doesn't matter because he is an arrogant douche bag that cant walk a foot in fornt of him without tripping over his ego.

The way he dances truly is flawless and the only person I have ever seen get close to his level is Jon. Jon steps up to the X that is duct taped to the floor and does the exact same thing Jace and all of the other guys did before him. In the middle of his turn I catch his eye and that's it.

I fell the dam that is holding back my emotions start to crumble, slowly but surely. The way his eyes look is exactly how my mothers eyes look. They have always had the same emotion filled look when they dance, that I have always envied. When he reaches the other corner he turns to me and motions to his bag and somehow I know he is motioning to his keys in his bag.

I try not to rush to his bag so I wont draw attention to myself. I grab my bag and keys and as soon as im outside of the dance room im running. I get to the car and throw my bag in the backseat and climb into the passenger seat. I play a game that I have played since I was a baby when I felt alone. I count the clouds in the sky and when it gets dark I count the stars.

When Jon comes out sweating and panting he gives me a hug right away.

"Im so sorry", he says quickly as he cuts off my air circulation, "I was going to call Luke but Jem wouldn't let me-"

Before he can continue I cut him off, "I know Jon, im a dancer too. I know how long these practices go, I just couldn't be in there anymore."

He nods and is about to say something but I think he senses I don't want to talk.

As we get back into the city the stars dissapear and I have nothing to keep me distracted. We cold not get home quicker. As soon as we pull up the driveway, im out of the car. I run directly to my room and slam the door just as the dam bursts open and the first tear runs down my face.

I Know I have been gone lately and im sooooooo sorry!

I know there wasn't a lot of Jace and Clary action in the dance studio but fear not there will be more in the next chapter that I swear wont take nearly as long as this one did!

I love you all and hope you like it!

XOXO


End file.
